


Going to Hell

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Summer of Cain [3]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Anal, Daddy!Kink, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Going to Hell

_(The end is the end)  
(Don’t bless me father for I have sinned)_

It was Leather and Latex night at the local club, and you’d convinced Cain to go. At the moment, you were dancing with a few other girls on the dance floor while his eyes moved over your scantily clad body. You moved your hips sensually, your hands moving from your thighs up your sides, and through your hair. Licking your lips, you smirked when you saw him shift in his seat slightly.

 _Father did you miss me?_  
I’ve been locked up a while.  
I got caught for what I did but took it all in style.  
Laid to rest all my confessions I gave way back when.  
Now I’m versed in so much worse,  
So I am back again.  
And he said

_For the lines that I take, I’m going to hell!  
For the love that I make, I’m going to hell!_

* * *

The brick wall was cold and damp as he pushed you against the wall of the club. You let out a wanton moan, feeling his hand move up your inner thigh. A growl could be heard when he realized that you hadn’t worn underwear that night. “You naughty, naughty little girl.” His tone made you whimper.

“Are you going to punish me, Daddy?” You grinned, just imaging the ways he could ‘punish’ you.

Cain smirked at you, his middle finger slowly slipping into your wet cunt. His lips went to your neck as he curled his finger, your hands gripping his arms. As his mouth bit and licked at your neck and collarbone, he added a second finger. Your head was back against the wall as he fucked you with them.

Your hips moved slightly, trying to get closer to him. “Please, Daddy. So close.” You breathed. “Make me cum.”

He chuckled, fucking you until he could tell you were just about to cry out for him. Pulling out his fingers, he stood up straight. Your chest was heaving, your arousal running down your thighs. Your eyes met his, questioning him. “That’s your punishment, little girl.” His hand was around your throat, just under your jaw. You felt his lips brush against yours when he spoke. “You have no idea how sore that gorgeous ass is going to be when we get home.” Cain kissed you roughly, turning you on further. Rubbing your thighs together, he pushed his knee between your legs. “You cum before I let you, and I won’t let you come for a week.” He smirked, cocking his eyebrow, daring you to try him.

Biting your lip, you nodded. “Yes, Daddy.”

_Gettin’ heavy with the devil, you can hear the wedding bells._

_Father did you miss me?_  
Don’t ask me where I’ve been.  
You know I know,  
Yes, I’ve been told I redefine a sin.  
I don’t know what’s driving me to put this in my head.  
Maybe I wish I could die, maybe I am dead!  
And he said

_For the lives that I fake, I’m going to hell!  
For the vows that I break, I’m going to hell!_

* * *

The first bit of the drive home, his hand was on your thigh. His fingers would brush your slit now and then, just barely. When you’d had enough, you moved so that you were kneeling on the seat. Your hands made quick work of his zipper, releasing his cock from the confines of his pants and boxer briefs. Stroking him, you liked the tip, enjoying the taste of pre-cum. “So good, Daddy.” You grinned before taking him in your mouth.

Cain laced his fingers through your hair as you sucked him off while he drove. He gave your hair a slight tug, enjoying how you moaned around his shaft. Licking his lips, he untangled his fingers and moved his hand up your back. He grinned when h is fingertips met skin. With a tiny bit of movement, the tip of his middle finger was able to tease your asshole. You whimpered, making sure to take him all the way in your mouth, the tip hitting the back of your throat.

He curled his finger slightly as he was close to cumming, trying to maintain the right speed down the road. “Y/N.” He groaned, his hips thrusting up slightly.

You hummed in response, eagerly swallowing when his cum shot down your throat. When you were done, you sat up and licked your lips, a grin on your face.

_For the ways that I hurt, while I’m hiking up my skirt.  
I am sitting on a throne while they’re buried in the dirt._

As soon as you walked in the front door, Cain threw you over his shoulder and carried you upstairs. You laughed, enjoying this playful side of him. He set you down before shutting and locking the door. By the time he turned back to you, you were in nothing more than your body jewelry and heels. “Hi, Daddy.” You smirked, wiggling your fingers. “I think you’re a  _bit_ over dressed….”

He quickly stripped, your eyes taking in his skin as it was revealed. Biting your lip, you enjoyed watching his cock spring free once more. Cain moved silently to the end of the bed, sitting down. “Come here, little girl.” He ordered.

You walked over to him and laid over his lap. His erection was against your ribcage, and you were eager to have him pounding into you. Smirking, you looked over your shoulder at him. “Forgive me father, for I have sinned.” He cocked an eyebrow at you. You wiggled slightly, parting your legs just a bit. “And I can’t wait to sin again.

He growled at you before his hand came down on your backside, leaving just a tiny sting. “Count.” He ordered.

“One, Daddy!”

This continued until you reached ten. “Up.” You got up, feeling your arousal run down your legs. Your eyes followed him as he moved to lay on the bed. Once he was situated, he grabbed the lube from the nightstand, making you grin.

_For the man that I hate, I’m going to hell!_

_Gettin’ heavy with the devil, you can hear the wedding bells._

_Please forgive me father,_  
I didn’t mean to bother you.  
The devil’s in me father.  
He’s inside of everything I do.

You moved towards the bed, keeping your heels on. Straddling him, you held out your hand for some lube. While you stroked him, he reached around you, opening you up for him. You never let him fully prep you, as you loved the slight burn as the head of  his cock pushed in. The way it stretched you, reminding you who you belonged to.

“Move your hand, Daddy.” You said sweetly. His hands went to your breasts as you lined him up. Your head went back as you felt your asshole stretch. “So big.” You moaned, loving how he felt. His fingers played with your nipples, tweaking your nipple rings. When he was buried deep inside you, your hands were on his chest. As he continued palming your breasts, you began to rock your hips.

Your clit brushed against his body, sending extra jolts of pleasure through you. As your eyes met his blue ones, you picked up your pace. Your hips were moving up and down as well as forward and back. His hands moved to your hips, no words being spoken. They weren’t needed. This was purely off feeling, or being as one.

Cain started to thrust with you, his eyes moving from your face to your chest and back. Your head was back slightly, eyes closed, lips parted as you moaned. “Cain.” You breathed, leaning forward. He angled his hips to stay with you. Your lips crashed into his before you came, gripping his chest, your nails leaving tiny red crescent marks.

Moving your hands into his hair, you gripped it, deepening the kiss as you felt his hips snap forward, swallowing the moan that came from him as he filled you.

Neither of you made the move to break apart, lazily kissing as he softened. He simply rolled the two of you, holding you close.

 _For the life that I take, I’m going to hell!_  
For the laws that I break, I’m going to hell!  
For the love that I hate, I’m going to hell!  
For the lies that I make, I’m going to hell!

 _For the way I condescend and never lend a hand._  
My arrogance is making this head buried in the sand.  
For the souls I forsake, I’m going to hell!

_Gettin’ married to the devil, you can hear the wedding bells._

The next morning, you rolled over and smiled. His hair was a mess, and he looked so content. Kissing his jaw, you moved to his neck as he groaned. Cain pulled you into a tight hug, burying his face in your chest, making you giggle. You felt his beard move as he grinned, his fingers moving along your sides. Your laughter could be heard throughout the house as he was relentless.

Finally, he propped himself up on his elbow next to you. Your hands were on your stomach as you caught your breath. He tucked a strand of hair behind your ear, a loving look on his face. “Would you ever consider marrying this old devil?” He asked.

Blinking, you sat up. “Are you…?” Was this some kind of hypothetical question or what?


End file.
